fatebybladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezra
"As he thought of a way to defeat this vast horde, he was visited by a striking young man who played an ocarina." Ezra is the chief strategist of the Stormson forces, later leading them against both the Septis Forces and Beowulf Forces, and hailed as one of the most intelligent characters in Fate By Blades. He is the final person to oppose the Beowulf forces before the lands unity. Role in Fate By Blades Ezra first approached Frederick Stormson, joining him and helping him escape from the hordes sent by Lucas Septis. He was immediately made the chief strategist of Frederick's army and aided him in conquering Lucifan and establishing Frederick as one of three major powers. He would form a rivalry with the chief Septis strategist, Ethan Brown, with the two frequently matching wits with each other. However, neither would truly best the other at any point. Ezra is also the only character to be visited by the Hooded Figure for reasons other than deals, as the figure was attempting to disuade Ezra from studying the Fell Tome that belonged to Gilliam Tigerblood. However, Ezra was unafraid and achieved eternal youth. His rivalry with Ethan would be brought to an end when Ethan was claimed by some unknown illness. Instead, he found himself repeatedly confounded by the leaders of the Beowulf Forces, often Kona Beowulf himself thwarting Ezra's schemes, until Michael Stormson capitulated to the Beowulf Forces. After the fall of the Higube forces and the Rebellion of John Gordon and his brother Max Gordon, Ezra made one final bid to defeat the Beowulf forces, seizing the city of Baima and resurrecting various deceased officers, such as Cato Drakesblood, Samu Hassaru and Charles Tenith. However, some them either defected to the Beowulf forces, such as Samu, while others refused to fight, like Charles Tenith who had long forgiven Kona for his father's death. In the end, Ezra faced Arado in single combat, nearly besting Arado until the Hooded Figure secretly made a deal with Arado, enabling Arado to slay Ezra and bring the age of conflict to an end. When Ezra died, all the officers he resurrected faded away as his dark magic was undone upon his death. Comparrison to Ethan While Ezra is often shown to be the more skilled strategist, he is more willing to put his soldiers at risk which is in contrast to Ethan, who values his soldiers lives and seeks to prevent as many losses as possible. So to some, it appears that Ezra should have been in the Septis forces while Ethan should have alligned himself with the Stormson forces. Fate By Blades (Game) Ezra is one of the main strategist characters, utilising a fan and razor wire as his weapons. He is considered one of the harder characters to play as, due to his below average defence, but is quite devastating when used properly. His special attack is considered one of the best anti-officer attacks in the game, being able to reliably kill most officers with a single usage. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Stormson Forces Category:Deceased Characters